freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fun with Plushtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). :Or were you looking for Plushtrap from the fourth game, or the Dark Rooms levels from the VR game. Main = Fun with Plushtrap is a minigame that can be playable after beating each night (nights before Night 5 only) in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is a minigame in which the player flashes their flashlight at Plushtrap to stop him as he runs back and forth towards them in a dark hallway. Gameplay The goal of the minigame is to stop Plushtrap on the "X" on the floor in front of the player. The player must listen carefully for the sound of Plushtrap's footsteps then turn on the flashlight each time the footsteps are heard for few seconds. If the player succeeds, they are rewarded with being 2 hours ahead on the next night (1 hour if challenges and/or cheats are enabled.) If the player fails to stop Plushtrap on the "X", they will be attacked, resulting in a "too bad" screen. Running out of time results in a "too bad" message which does not directly result in a jumpscare. If the player fails, they will be put into the next night without the skip. As the week goes on, the time to complete the game decreases. The minigames start with 90 seconds (1 and 1/2 minutes) after Night 2 and end with 30 seconds (half a minute) after Night 4. Fun with Balloon Boy is an alternate minigame added to both editions for the Halloween update, and is considered to be canon. It is slightly different, with Nightmare Balloon Boy taking Plushtrap's role, different speed, and the timer. "Fun with Balloon Boy" replaces "Fun with Plushtrap," but the original game can still be played from the Extra menu. Upon completing Night 6, Fun with Plushtrap is unlocked in the Extra menu to be played at the player's leisure. Once the player beats Fun with Plushtrap in the Extra menu, the player will unlock the ability to play Fun with Balloon Boy in the Extra menu. |-| Gallery = Fun with Plushtrap PlushtrapGameStart.gif|The Plushtrap minigame starts in darkness, with Plushtrap sitting in the chair. Plush trap standing.jpg|The still image of Plushtrap standing in the middle of the corridor before sitting down. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap quickly getting up on the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeks1.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far left doorway. PlushtrapPeeks2.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far right doorway. PlushtrapPeeks3.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near left doorway, which is particularly difficult to see. PlushtrapPeeks4.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near right doorway. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X Fun with Balloon Boy nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the chair. nightmarebbonfloor.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the floor. stillimage.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy before ducking into the close right door. Note the cylinders connecting his head here. Nightmare bb on x.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the "X". Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down (click to animate). Output J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close left hallway (click to animate). Output PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare BB getting back up into the chair (click to animate). Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, farther away from the player (click to animate). Output SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the far left hall (click to animate). Output gcgFam.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close right hallway (click to animate). Output gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare BB, hiding in the far right hall (click to animate). |-| Trivia = *It is the only minigame that affects how the next night plays out, depending on how well the player does in the game. *Fun with Plushtrap is one of only two minigames which are also present in the mobile version of the game, the other being the Night 6 minigame. *Fun with Balloon Boy will grant an hour bonus on Nightmare and Challenge mode, while Fun with Plushtrap will not. *The "Great!" text may have been inspired by some of Scott Cawthon's earlier games, such as There Is No Pause Button! and Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., in which the text will display after completing a level or minigame. *Both minigames appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as two of the "mini" levels of the Dark Rooms game mode. Category:Minigames Category:Main Series Minigames Category:3D Minigames Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4